Final Destination 7: Alternate Deaths
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: All my fans know about my story 'Final Destination 7', well these are the alternate deaths from it, characters with alternate deaths are Eric Green, Mark Caller, Adelina Johnson and Milo Creek
1. Chapter 1

FINAL DESTINATION 7 ALTERNATE DEATH 1: Eric Green

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the group saved Tessa from that go kart accident, Tessa's eyes were all better, Milo had explained what was going on to Tessa and she decided to stay with them to stay safe.

"So who's next?" Tessa asked Milo

"Beats me, I mean, I know who it is, I just can't remember the name" said Milo

"Well what did they look like?" asked Adelina

"AJ, do you remember that guy in the skull cap that bumped into you in the hotel lobby?"

"Yes, his name was Eric Green" responded AJ

"I'll be right back"

Milo went to his room to find out about Eric Green, he found out that Eric was a canadian homosexual and that he was meant to live in the hotel that collapsed.

"I found out that Eric was meant to live in the hotel but now he is staying at the silver wolf resort" said Milo

Milo, Tessa and Adelina went into Adelina's car while AJ took his motorcycle.

"Wait, Milo, why are we trying to save Eric, isn't Tessa next?" asked Adelina

"I just have a feeling that Eric's next" responded Milo

**==Silver Wolf Resort==**

Eric was drinking a smoothie by a pool, when he had to go to the bathroom, he pushed a little kid into the pool.

"Dick" said the boy.

**==The Others==**

"So, how is Eric going to die?" asked Adelina

"I haven't got a clue, I haven't seen the signs yet" said Milo

"Signs?" asked Tessa

"Yeah, before people die, I see these images in my head, those images were clues to show me how the next person was going to die" said Milo

Milo looks at a street sign and the images started, an SUV, a dent in a piece of metal, a pool, an inflatable bed that people lie down in when they are in pool, a middle finger, and electrical current.

"Hey Addie, would you just quickly turn on the radio?" asked Milo

"Why?" she asked

"Just please do it"

Adelina turns on the radio and it plays Dust in the wind by Kansas.

"This song is a clue that the next death is coming, I heard this just before Laura died"

Adelina got distracted by Milo saying that and nearly ran into a pedestrian, she quickly avoided it and accidently hit a street light, AJ was right behind them and hit the back of the car and rolled over the roof.

"OK, WHO'S THE FUCKING MORON?"

"Sorry AJ, we got distracted, Eric's death is close" said Milo

"Well, to prevent any more back injuries, I'm riding in the car"

==Eric==

Eric had gotten an inflatable bed and turned on his music player, he was now listening to Dust in the wind.

The others had quickly arrived at the resort, luckily it wasn't that far from where they got distracted, the height of the street lamp they hit was as tall as it was far away from the resort pool.

"ERIC!" yelled Milo

AJ, Tessa and Adelina got everybody but Eric out of the pool, Eric was still lying on the inflatable bed.

==Street Lamp==

The street lamp was starting to bend

**==Resort==**

"ERIC, LISTEN, YOU REALLY HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE POOL OR YOU WILL DIE" yelled Milo

Eric didn't listen, he just raised his middle finger at Milo, the street lamp had completely fell over and the top landed in the pool resort, hitting a set of lights that landed into the pool, the loud bang when the street lamp hit the ground caused Eric to fall into the bed, the electrical current from the lights passed through the water and shocked Eric, giving him the biggest shock of his life.

The people that lived in the resort screamed.

**==The drive back==**

"So first was Felix, Donna and Sara, they were followed by Laura Higgins, we saved Tessa and because we saved Tessa, death skipped her to go to the next person, AKA: Eric" explained Milo

"So who's next, it's me isn't it?" asked AJ

"No, but if the next in line dies, it will be your turn" said Milo

"So who IS next?" asked Tessa

"I don't know the name, all I know is that it was some scientist" said Milo

"Scientist? I think I know who that is" said AJ

* * *

HERE IS SOME INFO ON ERIC GREEN

FULL NAME: Eric Green  
NATIONALITY: Canadian  
SEXUALITY: Homosexual  
USER: DigimonDegrassiPokemonTotalFan (Now going by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell)  
DEATH: Crushed in half by street light in pool

ALT DEATH: Electricuted in pool

NEXT ALT DEATH: Mark


	2. Chapter 2

FINAL DESTINATION 7 ALTERNATE DEATH 2: Mark Caller

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

AJ was on his motorcycle, leading the way to where Mark was, the gang had found out that Mark lived at the Redor hotel before it collapsed, so now he was living with his friend Damien until he fund a new place.

Milo was looking around, when he saw a billboard for a resteraunt, his thought's zoomed in on the knife. In hs mind he saw a crossbow, a glass of water and a knife before snapping back into reality.

==Mark==

Mark was helping his friend's sonbwith building a science project, a catapult, the design was similar to a crossbow.

AJ knocked on the door and Mark answered

"Oh, I remember you, DJ?"

"AJ"

"Ah"

"Look, Mark, you have to get out of here now or you will die" said Milo

"No I won't, look, everyone has their time, mine isn't coming yet"

"Actually Mark, I think he's telling the truth" said Damien

"What?" asked Mark

"Years ago, my friend had a premonition of a football stadium collapsing, then he got a bunch of people out before it did collapse, then they all died, Mark, you were part of that hotel collapse"

Mark shut the door.

"Damien, you're crazy"

Mark picked up the catapult to check if it was working, it wasn't, he went into the kitchen to get some water and set the catapult down, a knife fell from a cupboard, the catapult launched the knife right at Mark and went through his arm.

"AAHHH!"

Mark fell to the floor but he was still alive, another knife fell onto the catapult, Mark tried to get back up, just as he was back up, the catapult launched another knife which shot Mark right in the eye.

* * *

HERE IS SOME INFO ON MARK CALLER

FULL NAME: Mark Caller  
NATIONALITY: Hispanic  
SEXUALITY: Straight  
USER: Deathmetal180  
DEATH: Chest opened by saw arm of robot

ALT DEATH: Knife launched at eye

NEXT ALT DEATH: Adelina and Milo


	3. Chapter 3

FINAL DESTINATION 7 ALT DEATH 3: Milo Creek & Adelina Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Milo and Adelina were in Milo's house, they had just finished packing up their stuff to go to the airport and catch a plane to Italy for a vacation, AJ and Tessa were proud to celebrate the fact that just last week, they officially started dating.

Milo was on the phone with AJ.

"Hey AJ, how are you and Tessa?" asked Milo

"We're good, we're going to miss you while you're in Italy, why do you have to go for so long?" asked AJ on the other side

"We're only going for 23 days, it isn't that long" replied Milo

"Ok then, hey, I gotta go, I'll see you later"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

Milo hung up and Adelina walked into the room.

"I can't believe that we're going to Italy" she said

"I know, I've never been before" said Milo

"This is going to be fun, we just have to keep an eye out"

"For what?"

"Pick pockets"

After they finished packing, Milo and Adelina got in Adelina's car and she drove them to the airport, they left way before their flight, but they had to be slow on a bridge they had to cross because there was construction.

"Hey Addie, would it be OK if I just turned on the radio?" asked Milo

"Sure, go ahead"

Milo turned on the radio, the song playing was none other than 'Dust in the wind'.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_ _All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_ _Dust in the wind_ _All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_ _All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see_ _Dust in the wind_ _All we are is dust in the wind _ _Oh, ho, ho_

_Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_ _It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy_ _Dust in the wind _ _All we are is dust in the wind_ _All we are is dust in the wind_ _Dust in the wind_ _Everything is dust in the wind_ _Everything is dust in the wind_ _The wind_

Milo was really nervous when he heard this song, he brushed it off and looked out the window.

"Hey, look at that" he said to Adelina

Adelina looks out the window to see some people get off a bus and run away.

"Molly, come on" said one of them

The group from the bus ran away as fast as they could.

"What's all that about?" asked Adelina

"I don't know" replied Milo

Milo stayed in his seat for a bit until he saw the stays that keep the bridge up coming apart.

"Oh no, quick, we gotta get off this bridge" said Milo

Adelina and Milo got their seatbelts off, but the car doors were stuck and wouldn't open, eventually, the whole bridge came down and Milo and Adelina coudn't get out of the car intime.

The screen zooms out to see William Bludworth standing near a sign, watching the bridge collapse, he turns around and says 6 simple words

"You all, just be careful now"

He walks away and it reveals what the sign said:

'NORTH BAY BRIDGE'

* * *

Here is the information on Milo and Adelina

FULL NAME: Milo Creek  
NATIONALITY: American  
SEXUALITY: Straight  
DEATH: Killed in bridge collapse on North Bay Bridge

ALT DEATH: Drowned in car in North Bay Bridge collapse

FULL NAME: Adelina Johnson  
NATIONALITY: American  
SEXUALITY: Straight  
DEATH: Crushed by rubble in North Bay Bridge collapse

ALT DEATH: Drowned in car in North Bay Bridge collapse


End file.
